comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
William Batson (New Earth-One)
History Early Life Billy was born to C.C. Batson and his wife, Marilyn Batson, two archaeologist. Billy was born with a twin sister named Mary in Fawcett City. Billy and his sister would be raised by his parents in till he was 6 years old, when his parents left to go to a dig site in Egypt and were killed by an unknown person. After his parents deaths, Billy was separated from his sister who went to live with some foster parents, while he was sent to live with his uncle Ebenezer Batson, who didn't like Billy and only kept him for the money that the government sent him for Billy's care. Billy would later run away from Ebenezer's home when he was 11 and would spend spend his first year on the street living place to place and try to make money by street preforming and when that didn't work Billy was forced to steal, but would often pay the place that he stole from the amount of money that the item was worth later. During this time, Billy would sleep at the Fawcett City Zoo, where he would witness a tiger named Tawky Tawny being mistreated by the zoo worker, who was supposed to feed him. The zoo worker would tease Tawky and would withhold food from him. When Billy saw this he decided to steal some of the food and give it to Tawky. This would continue even after Billy stopped hiding out at the zoo. Around the time Billy was 12, he was being chased by the police during a thunderstorm for stealing a sweatshirt and new shoes from a clothing store. Not wanting the police to catch him and send him back to his uncle, Billy did as much as he could to escape them, which eventually led to him to the old abandoned WHIZ Radio Tower, where Billy managed to find a hole in the fence and would enter the building after picking the lock to the backdoor. After hiding in the building for a few hours, Billy decided that he should make the Tower his new home. Year One The Wizard By the time Billy turned 14, he had made WHIZ Radio Tower his home and kept all his belongings and supplies there. By this time Billy had made a conformable and somewhat normal life at the Tower and had been getting by fine. Billy's conformable life would come to an end after he begin having strange visions. The visions showed Billy the images of an old man, a giant rock, and a bolt of lightning frozen in place. Billy thought nothing of the visions and continued his regular life. Billy would eventually go to the Fawcett City Zoo one night, where he was planning on give Tawky his evening meal, which he did, but after doing so Tawky began to grow at something outside of his cage. Billy thinking it was the zoo security tried to run, but a voice called to him and said that if he ran he would die. A man would jump into the habitat and walk towards Billy and Tawky. As the man moved toward him Billy decided to run believing that Tawky would stop the man. The man tried to attack Billy, but was intercepted by Tawky, who attempted to bite the man's head. Billy would look back expecting to see the man dead, but to his surprise saw the man grabbing Tawky by the neck, which he snapped moments later. Upon seeing Tawky die, Billy began to run, while cried for his friend. The man would continue to follow Billy, who continued to try to run. Billy knowing that the man would kill him if he caught him, decided to try to lose him in the subway. While running in the subway, Billy began hearing a voice call to him, which told him to follow the light. After the voice finished talking a line of lights began to appear in front of him. Billy knowing that the man was behind him decided to listen to the voice and follow the lights. Billy would eventually follow the tunnel in till the tunnel changed into a cave. Billy nervous about continuing decides to do it anyway believing it can't be worst then the man chasing him. Billy eventually reaches the end of the end of the tunnel, which opens up into a large chamber. Billy quickly notices that the chamber has seven strange statues that have the words: Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Sloth, Envy, and Wrath written once on at least one statue. Billy moves towards one of the statues, but stops when a voice tells him to leave that chamber and enter the next. Billy enters the next chamber to find an old man sitting in a large stone throne. Billy nervous asks the man, if he was the man who called him. The old man then says yes and that his name is Shazam and then proceeds to tell him that he has little time and most ask his questions quickly because they are both running out of time. As the old man says this the chamber begins to shake. Billy then asks the Shazam, who the man chasing him is and why Shazam helped him. The old man looks at Billy and tells him that he helped him that the man is Black Adam a former champion of his who lost his way and betrayed him and that he helped Billy, because it is his destiny to wield his power. Billy then gets angry and tells him that he is insane and that he lost his friend and is not willing to listen to the ramblings of an old man. Shazam saddened by Billy's words, tells him if he accepts what he is saying as true and takes the power and defeats Black Adam, he will revive his friend. Billy unsure what he should, due decides to accepted Shazam's offer believing that its his only option. Shazam then tells Billy to grab his hand and accept the power, Billy reluctantly grabs the old man's hand and just as he does is engulfed in light. Upon opening his eyes again, Billy was outside floating in the sky in a strange costume. Initially afraid, Billy begins to panic, but calms down when he begins fly around. Billy is so excited by his ability to fly that he does not notice Black Adam about to tackle him. Adam manages to grab Billy and crashes him into a building. Billy manages to break free and punch Adam into another building, which surprise Billy, who comments that he was never that strong. Billy then turns to look into a window to see that he is no longer himself, but a adult man. Just as Billy finishes looking Adam gets up and charges at Billy again, but this time Billy is ready and grabs Adam by the wrists and throws him down. Adam quickly recovers and upper cuts Billy and comments that Shazam is a fool and Billy is no champion. Billy still angry about what Adam did to Twanky, grabs Adam by the throat and begins to repeatedly punch him in the face. Adam manages to break free after he yells Shazam and lightning strikes Billy. As Billy recovers from the shock, Adam kicks him in the ribs and throws him to the ground. Billy manages to get to his feet and as he does, he suddenly hears Shazam's voice, which tells him to grab Adam and yell Shazam. Billy willing to try anything decides to give it a try. Billy flies towards Adam and dodges one of his punches and puts him in a headlock. Adam tries to break free, but Billy won't let go. Billy then proceeds to yell Shazam and once he finishs a bolt of lightning strikes Black Adam in the chest. After the lightning strikes Adam he turns into a regular man. Shazam then tells Billy to knock him out quickly, which Billy does. After knocking out Adam, Billy and Adam are transported back into the chamber, where Shazam was. Shazam then tells Billy to bring Adam to him, which Billy refuses to do unless Shazam keeps his word. Shazam then says he will bring Billy's fiend back as soon as he does what needs to be done to Adam. Billy accepts this and gives him Adam, who Shazam puts his hand on and then says some strange words. After finishing this Shazam then says that he is done and as he says that Adam disappears. Billy then asks what Shazam did to Adam, which Shazam response to by saying that he merely took his voice so he can't abuse his power ever again and sent him home to his homeland in Kahndaq, where he can't cause anymore trouble. Billy then asks Shazam to now keep his end of the deal. Shazam then says he will now bring Twanky back, which he does. Twanky then walks towards Billy with a look of happiness. Billy glad that Twanky's back thanks Shazam, but as he does Shazam tells him he is not done. Shazam then chants more strange words and Twanky transforms into a house cat. Billy then ask Shazam what he just did, which Shazam tells him that he just made sure that Billy could be with his friend all the time and he also throw in a couple of surprises. Billy then asks why Shazam did all this, which Shazam comments that he needed a champion and Billy is to be his champion and that is how it will be in till he sees fit. Shazam then tells Billy not to call him Shazam anymore, because Billy is now Shazam and he is now the Wizard. The Wizard then tells Billy that he can become Shazam or Billy anytime wants to as long as when he yells the word SHAZAM. Billy decides to test it and yells Shazam and transforms back into Billy. Satisfied with the new ability, Billy then asks the Wizard, what he does now that Black Adam is gone, which the Wizard tells him that his mission is to help people and after he says this Billy and Twanky are engulfed in light. After the light fades, Billy and Twanky find themselves in WHIZ Radio Tower, where Billy says to Twanky that this is his new home. Twanky the looks around and says its not as nice as his habitat at the zoo, but it will do, which causes Billy's mouth to drop in surprise. Billy quickly regains his composure and comments that the day keeps getting weirder. Mister Atom After a few weeks of using his powers to save lives and protect the citizens of Fawcett City, Billy begins to get the hang of being a superhero and really likes it. Billy has also begun selling photos and videos of himself as Shazam to New WHIZ News Channel in order to make money for him and Twanky to live off of. During one of these patrols Billy learns that their is a fire at an abandoned factory and decides to help the fire department put it out. When Billy arrives he uses his Wisdom of Solomon to figure out away to put the fire out the fastest, which ends up being depriving the fire of oxygen. Billy realizes that the best way to do that is to use his super speed to create a vacuum around the fire to put it out. Shortly after doing this the fire goes out, and as Billy is about to leave he is attacked from behind by a someone and tackled to the ground. After knocking Billy to the ground, the attack proceeds to keep beating Billy into the ground. Billy surprised about being attack by someone just as powerful as he and Black Adam are, quickly decides that he had enough and decides to use his magical lightning to get his attacker of him. Billy proceeds to yell SHAZAM, which cause the mystical bolt of lightning to strike his attacker. After this happens Billy manages to get up and finally face his attacker and is shocked to see that his attacker is not even human, but some type of robot. Billy asks the robot who he is and why he attacked him, which the robot tells him that he is Mister Atom and that he has been sent to killed him. Billy tells Mister Atom that he can't let him do that and proceeds to charge at Mister Atom, which the robot is surprised about. Mister Atom tries to dodge, but Billy moves to fast and manages to deck the robot in the head. Mister Atom tries to recover, but Billy is still to fast for him and manages to punch him again knocking the robot a mile away from the factory into an old field. Billy then picks up the robot and orders it to tell him, who sent it, but only gets a strange assortment of letters back, which were "avanisrdybtnessawI." Not satisfied by this Billy throws the robot into the ground and then punches the robot in the head, which knocks its head off. Mister Atom's body falls to the ground inert and Billy decides that he may have over did it. Billy then kicks the still active head away and decides to take one of the hands as a trophy and leaves what remains of Mister Atom to be take by Sivana Industries to study the robot. Ibis the Invincible A month after the battle with Black Adam, Billy has begun getting cocky in his superhero activities and not taking threats as seriously as he usually does. During one of his night patrols however, Shazam is contacted by the Wizard who tells him a new threat has come to Fawcett City known as Ibis the Invincible. The Wizard tells Shazam that Ibis is a powerful mystic from Ancient Egypt, who is even older and more powerful then Black Adam. Shazam ignores the Wizard's warning and tells him that he beat Black Adam and will beat Ibis. With those words the Wizard tells Shazman that Ibis is currently at the Fawcett City History Museum and is planning to use a certain artifact to take over the minds of people and turn them into an army.Category:Flight Category:Magic Resistance Category:Magic Users Category:Electric Blasts Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:New Earth-One Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Space Survival Category:Healing Factor Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Allows Powers